Sengoku Otogizōshi Sesshomaru&Rin!
by ellenahclee
Summary: Story on life after Naraku's defeat and what Sesshomaru's doing besides visiting Rin. Sesshomaru begins to worry more about Rin in the human village. Is he falling in love, or what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my work (though I would like to have Sesshomaru-sama); they belong to the wonderful Rumiko-sama! First try writing here, so do pardon me for the lack of storyline/grammar/whatever! I write whenever I have the ideal plot to carry on.**

He looked up to the sky above. It was a striking blue today. As he flew to the village, he stopped by and took a kimono before continuing on his journey again. When he arrived, a young girl rushed to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You have come! Rin is extremely happy today!" The girl jumped around ecstatically. He gave the slightest of smiles before handing her the kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you shouldn't spoil Rin with all these pretty kimonos! Rin is happy enough if you visit Rin!" She beamed with joy.

"I just passed by," was his answer. Rin beamed even more.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san just had a beautiful baby boy! I play with him every day. It is such a joy to live in this village," she replied earnestly.

He knew he should have been happy of her remark. However, he felt the same feeling when she had died the second time. What was that feeling again, as his mother had told him? Yes, it was called sadness and fear. He felt sadness and fear because of her words. He had only relented to let her stay because he didn't want her to die another time. After all, he was often involved in dangerous situations due to his training for the Bakusaiga. He was the one who made her stay, so why was he sad when she announced that she had loved the village? It was maddening indeed. He shook off the lingering thoughts and stood up. As he approached the door, Rin rushed to it and opened it.

"Sesshomaru-sama must be going now! Rin will see you soon, right? Good luck with your training, Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled widely. It was the same smile she'd given him when he first asked about her face. It was that smile which compelled him to save her then lifeless body. He nodded silently to her and left.

Walking down the road, his ever-faithful but nonsense-spouting imp, Jaken, was there waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going next?" The imp never got tired of that question. However he was, and he continued walking in silence, stepping on him when he was in his way.

"Sesshomaru-sama! May I ask where are we going?" Jaken whined. To shut him up, he finally replied.

"We are going to find Dakki. I believe that sword is located somewhere in the southeast of Nippon," he replied, annoyed.

"Pardon me for asking, Sesshomaru-sama, but isn't Dakki already overcome by the Tetsusaiga?" Jaken asked timdly.

"No. That is a fake, though powerful as well. The real one is made of pure demonic power, something that Inuyasha can never control," He scowled. His half-brother was better off dead. But he no longer despised him as much. Much as he hated it, Inuyasha was after all his father's son. He continued walking, deep in thought. After they had defeated Naraku, he went on strengthening his sword. It was to prepare to conquer the demon world. He knew he was the strongest demon in history, but he wanted more. He wanted to be more powerful for Rin. In that way, if she ever decided to come back to him, he would be able to protect his precious Rin. No one would then be able to hurt the people he cared about without the risk of being killed.

**Note: Hoped whoever's reading this here liked it. I won't delve into romance for these two fellas because I can't seem to imagine it without bursting into laughter at Sesshomaru-sama's face. Also, I try to stick to his normal character so you won't see a Sesshomaru-sama with passion like I don't know, Miroku or something. Do review and tell me what can be improved! Arigato gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished this yesterday night. Was going to sleep, actually, then suddenly thought of how to continue. Sesshomaru-sama, you have made me lose sleep over you. But it's okay. ****Once again, Inuyasha is not mine. But I still want Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is so lucky, ugh.**

He finally reached. In the withering fields, he could practically smell the pure demonic power. He clutched his sword and smirked.

"I see, Bakusaiga. You crave for that power as well. When Dakki becomes one with you, you shall be completed," He held the pulsing sword by his side.

Meanwhile, the jittery Jaken was chattering in fear. Besides the immense evil power he had felt, he saw his Sesshomaru-sama's smile, which was equally as frightening as the evil aura, if not more. He struggled to open his mouth, which felt like steel.

"Sessh… Ssssesshomaru-sama, I know you can conquer it! Jaken shall stay here to cheer you on, my lord!" Jaken laughed weakly.

"Nonsense. You are coming," With that, a rock was flung to Jaken's head. The imp flew to the direction they had come from and ran back meekly. He scoffed. The imp was all talk but no action. If he did not force him to come, how would the imp have the courage to stay by Rin and protect her when her lord was away? He narrowed his eyes at that stray thought. Brushing it aside, he focused on the goal which brought him here. Drawing Bakusaiga, he sensed the foul stench in the air. So that was the holder of the sword. The owner was literally controlled by Dakki. Worthless human.

When the human appeared, he stared at the vulgar thing that stood in front of him. It should be easy to take down the filthy lowlife.

Just then, the human spoke.

"I see. Dakki is drawn to this power. How ill-fitting is it to be placed in the hands of this pretty boy? Dakki craves for your sword. Submit it to me before I ruin your pretty face and end your life!" The human cackled and pointed Dakki at him.

"Oh! How dare you, insolent mutt you are, to threaten Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, we must end his life for spouting such nonsense!" Jaken cried out in anger. He only glanced at the human without interest.

"How stupid are you? But then again, you are human, so that alone explains everything. You don't even know that you're possessed by the sword itself," He tightened his grip on Bakusaiga. Then, he ran to the human. It was easier to kill him, for he had been beyond repair. The human's soul was already eaten by Dakki. In one strike, he dismembered the human. However, the hand remained stuck with the sword. As Jaken cheered for his victory, he, Sesshomaru, destroyed Dakki with Bakusaiga. The sword then dissolved into Bakusaiga, decorating Bakusaiga with the same dragon-scaled pattern as Tetsusaiga.

"That was easy, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said proudly. To him, Sesshomaru-sama was nothing but powerful stealth and beauty. Even as he fought, his lord had always managed to maintain a graceful and beautiful posture. After all, he _was_ of royal birth.

He ignored Jaken and started flying back. Now that the sword was complete, he had to prepare for Rin to come back to his side. Well, if she wanted to, that was. He didn't want to force her, much as he would miss her company. He unwilling admitted that journeys without Rin was indeed bland. It was adorable to hear her constant chatter and songs about him. She was the only one who was allowed to sing about him. If it were Jaken, he would have pelted him with numerous stones. Partially because Rin was better in singing. But it was also because Rin's voice assured him that she was safe.

He felt the strange tugging at his heart whenever he thought of Rin. It only started a year before, when Rin attempted to grab his hand and tour around the village she lived in. He had pulled his hand back, and after claiming he was busy, had flew away from her because of her brashness. Or rather, it was that tugging that made him run.

Yes, he, the ultimate demon, ran away from a teenage girl he raised when she was young. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure. He hated acting like a coward. But why did he run, then? It was only Rin, a girl he took as a daughter-like figure.

Without realizing, he had come back to the village. Deciding to check upon her before he left, he stood in the forest while watching her sit in the grass, picking flowers and singing to herself. Unknowingly, he smiled gently. Then he frowned. He never smiled unless it was something that amused him, such as the insolence of the human he had previously killed. Turning back, he planned to find Jaken when he was stopped by the familiar song.

"yama no naka,

mori no naka,

kaze no naka,

yume no naka.

Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru?

Jaken-sama wo shita naete.

Watashi ha hitori de machimashou,

Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo."

He gasped upon hearing it. The tune rang in his ears and the memories came rushing back. He lowered his lids and turned back.

He walked to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What brings you here?" Rin laughed. It sounded like bells in his ears. He knelt down to her height and put his hand on her face. She patted his hand and smiled brightly. He stood up and held out his hand.

Widening her eyes, she came back to her senses and clutched her Sesshomaru-sama's hand. She felt like a child, even thought she was already 15. Granted, she was so much shorter than her lord, but it was the fact that he made her feel safe was the reason why she felt childlike. She liked being protected by her lord. Was, still is, and still would be. Perhaps it was because he would do anything to protect her. He went after Naraku because her life was threatened. He cared for her. He was beautiful. He was very kind, even though Jaken-sama had wailed because he had never seen that side. And he was extremely strong. She was proud that she was this important to him. It did not take a fool to see that.

Without knowing, she swung his hand about and laughed to herself. All those worries that Sesshomaru-sama had abandoned her were stupid. She would be with him forever. When he looked at her skeptically, she blushed and spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you bringing Rin out? Would you please bring Rin out? Someday, perhaps? If you are not too busy, that is," She amended hastily.

He looked at her and simply said, "We fly." She grabbed his mokomoko and flew with him. When they reached, Rin once again came back to the beautiful stretch of meadow in front of her. She gasped in surprise and beamed. He just stared back at her, but he was pleased to see her smile because of one small meadow.

She ran around and began picking flowers. He sat there, watching her having fun. He'd picked the meadow because her family were buried there. She must have missed them. He waited for her patiently while she played around and finished informing her family of her life. Even without super hearing, he could hear his name being religiously-like mentioned of countless times. She was a foolish little girl indeed.

When she finished, she sat in front of him and looked at him. He felt stuffy all of a sudden. Inconspicuously, he averted his gaze from her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is extremely thankful to you, for you appeared in Rin's life! Rin really likes you very much, for Sesshomaru-sama is kind, suave and protects Rin every time she is in danger! Sesshomaru-sama, do you like Rin as well? " Her eyes twinkled. He looked at the sky.

"Baka no koto," He replied. But he was pleased.

The moment stopped when Jaken came, all dizzy from finding Sesshomaru. Rin squealed in delight and began chattering her head off to Jaken. It was humorous to see that even though many years had passed, Rin was still the same child he saw and saved, and it would never go away.

**Note: Did really try hard to express what I saw for Sess/Rin, because Sesshomaru's like a father-but-not-a-father-but-he-loves-Rin-in-that-way-so-you-understand? Because I don't even know what I know anymore. But enjoy, and do review if you like! Thank you for reading, to whoever's reading this out there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, to whoever who's reading this! If you have been reading, thank you very much and I'm sorry for the wait! I had too much homework and I only started writing today, because I just finished homework. Anyway, I spent the whole afternoon and night writing this so I hope you will like it! Hence, do enjoy and feel free to drop me comments on how to improve! Thank you for reading and have a lovely 2012 year ahead! Okay, so now I sound like some overly enthusiastic emcee. But whatever. Once _again_, Inuyasha is not mine and you know what I want to say so I shan't say it. Toodles!**

-Months later-

"You're gone now, Hikari," Rin cried miserably. She knew it was immature of her to cry since she was practically an adult, but the pain over losing her dog to death overpowered any mature instincts that she had.

Yet another death.

She was afraid of death. Not that she was afraid for her life which could never be returned if she died again, but the lives of people or animals that she cared about. Ever since her family lost their lives to bandits, she had never wanted to see anyone she loved die in front of her. She hated the fact that she couldn't save them. Thinking of Hikari, she cried silently.

A few months ago, she passed by a dog on her way home. The pitiful thing was mauled by unknown vicious beings. It would have been adorable if not for its bitten-off ears and scratched body. It was now ugly, but she loved it. She carefully took it home and bathed it in Kaede ba-chan's medicine. No matter how hard it was, she knew she had to nurse it back to health. She named it Hikari and adopted it because it reminded her of Sesshomaru-sama. It had shiny white fur which sometimes looked like Sesshomaru-sama's long-flowing hair. To top it off, with its missing foreleg, Hikari looked even more like a miniature Sesshomaru-sama. Her love for her protector latched onto the small dog as well.

Although Hikari got better considerably, Kaede ba-chan told her that Hikari would not live for long. She refused to believe it. Hikari would live to a ripe old age with her. Nevertheless, Kaede ba-chan was indeed right and Hikari passed away. Her Hikari, her spark of light was now dead.

She cried hard. Her locked up pain for her beloved puppy was finally released. And with that, all her other pains locked away as memories came out of her tears as well.

The pain when Sesshomaru-sama left her at the village.

The pain when words were hinted that Sesshomaru-sama would never come back for her.

The pain of being despised by fellow children who said she didn't know how to be human.

Her agony came pouring out as tears. She longed for Sesshomaru-sama. He was the lock to her pain. When he was near her, her pain would magically dissipate in air and she would feel safe once more. But Sesshomaru-sama wasn't there for her now.

Was he never going to come back and take her away? Was he building his empire with Jaken-sama and had forgotten all about her? She was confused. In the mixture of feelings, she didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore. She sat beside the grave of Hikari and touched the gravestone. Her tears splashed on the grave and she opened her lips.

"Thank you for being in my little life, Hikari. You've kept me smiling even when Sesshomaru-sama is not with me. I'm really sad that I can no longer hear you bark playfully," She could not speak any further. Her lips trembled as new tears began rolling down. Just then, a hand lifted her chin. She looked up and saw the most perfect person, her Sesshomaru-sama.

He wiped away her tears silently while she sat in shock. It was him. It was really him. The hand that had held numerous deadly swords and poisoned many lives was now gently caressing her face. She looked at him tearfully. His face was the usual expression, but this time, there was something else.

It was what she saw on Inuyasha-san's face when he fetched Kagome-san from miko training. Her Sesshomaru-sama had a hint of his half-brother's expression. She was puzzled, but also elated. Even though Hikari was gone, but the appearance of Sesshomaru-sama made her temporarily forget all that.

He let his hand drop from her face and stood up. Drawing Tenseiga, he forced open the grave by sheer will and lifted Hikari in the air. She widened her eyes in shock. What _was_ her Sesshomaru-sama doing?

The truth was revealed when he slashed at Hikari. He dropped the dead puppy at her lap and looked down at her. She looked up at him and then looked down. Within a few seconds, the puppy opened its eyes, like it had never died and was just sleeping. She gasped. Did Sesshomaru-sama revive Hikari for her sake? She looked up again.

"Don't cry anymore. It's ugly," He looked at her carefully. She smiled and wiped her tears , she placed Hikari on her shoulder and stood up.

What she did was unexpected of her.

She rushed to him and held him tight. It didn't matter if he would push her away. All she wanted was to express her gratitude, and words could not be sufficient. So she hugged him instead. She felt no resistance from him, but he didn't hug her back either. But that was all right.

The puppy barked and jumped down. He began sniffing and circling Sesshomaru. After it decided it liked him, it nuzzled its nose on his hakama pants. She finally let go and giggled at Hikari's affection for her Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama, on the other hand, looked at Hikari with distaste and picked the puppy up. He placed it in her hand and walked out of the forest. She followed dutifully. Now that Hikari was resurrected and her Sesshomaru-sama was also back to visit her, she felt really happy.

"Ano ne, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is once again thankful to you," She said shyly. He looked up to the sky and closed his golden eyes.

"I was just passing by," That was forever his favourite sentence. She smiled again.

He stopped in front of her home and without a word, left. It was sad to see him go, but it was enough. Now that she knew that Sesshomaru-sama was on the lookout for her, she was relieved of one of her questions. If he wasn't on the lookout for her, how would he know of her little crying jag? And then, how would he have appeared in the midst of her despair? It was either that or that he simply knew. Either way, she was all right with it.

Dawn broke. She started with her daily chores. While washing clothes, she overheard girls from her village discuss about one young man named Sentaro Hamasaki.

"Oh dear, Sentaro-kun is definitely the most good-looking male in this village! He's the best choice for a husband!" One girl squealed.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more!" Another gushed. She shook her head and frowned. Those girls were foolish. What _did_ they see in Hamasaki-kun? She, in fact, did not like him much. Instead of charming, she found him annoying. Whenever they met, he would always make snide comments and taunt her. Yes, he was handsome, but that mouth of his was intolerable. Not only did he insult her, he had also insulted her Sesshomaru-sama, which was uncalled for. Sesshomaru-sama was in every way better than him. He was kind, beautiful and caring. Hamasaki-kun was the direct opposite. In terms of beauty, she found Sesshomaru-sama more beautiful than Hamasaki-kun. And since Hamasaki-kun insulted Sesshomaru-sama, she could not forgive him. No one was allowed to insult Sesshomaru-maru. No one! Feeling annoyed, she turned to the girls and started.

"Why do you like Hamasaki-kun? I, myself for one, feel that he's a mean person. That boy insulted my Sesshomaru-sama!" She gritted her teeth together. However, the girls ignored her and began speaking in hushed tones.

"What does _she_ know? Her Sesshomaru-sama, indeed. He's nothing but a evil demon. Although Kaede-sama allows him to come, it should come as evident that demons and humans should never mix. These scary and inhumane creatures ought to be exterminated. I don't know what's wrong with Kaede-sama. She actually allowed this girl to live here. This girl, who has been living with demons since young, calling him "Sesshomaru-sama"! What a joke! Killing perfection? The _name_ alone speaks for the demon's nature. "_Sesshomaru-sama_" is an unnatural being. He _should_ be killed!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She threw down her washing and stood up.

"This girl's name is Rin! For your information, Sesshomaru-sama is not evil! Demons and human _can_ actually live together! Why are we discriminating all demons because of what some demons did? Many demons are kind! They are even nicer than humans, who kill for their selfish cravings! Sesshomaru-sama does not kill without reason! He's the kindest person I've ever met! He saved me from the dead twice and he resurrected Hikari! You call that evil?" She was upset that people were ignorant.

In a huff, she left with her unwashed clothing, planning to wash somewhere else. To her surprise, Kagome-san was washing downstream. She ran to her and washed with her in silence. A few moments later, Kagome broke in.

"Ne, Rin-chan, you seem angry today. What happened?" Kagome smiled gently.

"It was those two girls there. They claimed demons are evil. Demons are not scary! Why would they insult him, the person who done so much for me? Who cares if he's a demon? Is being a demon a bad thing? Demons are able to protect themselves! Humans are weaker! Nevertheless, they still spoil his name and irritate me! Most of all, demons can live with humans! That has happened before, so why can't it happen now? I am so unhappy with this!" She muttered furiously, rubbing the clothes together with ferocious strength.

"Rin, I'm proud of you. You think differently. Of course, that might have to do with you following Sesshomaru when you were young," Kagome-san pondered aloud. "Rin-chan, have you fallen in love with a demon, though? No one would react to this so strongly without having any underlying reasons," Now Kagome-san looked concerned.

She went stone-cold. The only demons she came across and liked were Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama. Obviously she knew she did not fall in love with Jaken-sama, since he often disapproved of her with them. Jaken-sama was like a grandfather to her.

But Sesshomaru-sama? Was she in love with Sesshomaru-sama? She caught Kagome-san looking at her curiously and she continued washing without answering. But she was deep in thought all the while.

She knew she loved Sesshomaru-sama, but was she in love with Sesshomaru-sama? That she didn't know and was also confused over it. What was love? What exactly did "in love" mean? Did it mean Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san? Or did it mean something else?

It was all too confusing for her little head.

**Note: Yes, I know, I suck at making character realise that they love the guy. And I think I made Rin a little aggressive. I'd like to think of her as a nice girl unless you insult Sesshomaru. Then she'll be like, hey, why are you so mean? So I wanted her to be angry in a tame way. Not some mother tiger that I unfortunately kinda depicted her as. So, I am extremely sorry for my lack of vocabulary and in-depth whatever. But thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This chapter is mainly a recap of what happened in episode 35 and a little of my imagination. I always thought how did Sesshomaru make Rin speak again, and thus this chapter was born. Next chapter will be focusing on Sesshomaru again and I will then have a headache on how to write him. Since school is reopening tomorrow, I will not be able to update fast because I am a senior now and I have the O level demons to fight. Anyway, enjoy. I do not own Inuyasha, by the way.  
>Edit: I just wrote down some sentences that clarify how Sesshomaru-sama knows about Rin. :) <strong>

She woke up. Her dream this night was filled with Sesshomaru-sama. Sitting up, she quietly left the hut, careful not to wake up Kaede ba-chan.

Then, she headed for the cave near the river. It was her hideout and the place she would go when she needed to be alone. Without noticing, Hikari had followed too and her lips curved upwards when she saw her puppy tagging along too. Sitting down on a patch of grass, she glanced up to the sky. The moon shone brightly. It was a crescent moon. The illusion of the Prussian blue mark replaced the moon for a second and she got startled. Then, she laughed softly to herself. Smoothing Hikari's fur, she lifted the puppy up in the air and squinted at it. The puppy looked confusedly back. It knew its mistress was sad, but why was she sad? It rubbed its face on hers. She giggled, content that at least Hikari was there with her.

Lying back, she rolled over and traced the pattern on her lord's kimono on the grass. She was disturbed by Kagome-san's question all day. She wished she knew her heart. She wished that all the feelings she had as a young adult would go away. It was oh-so distressing indeed. Sighing, she held Hikari to her face.

"Hikari, you're the only one I relate my problems to. Not even Sesshomaru-sama knows about them. Hikari, why am I so confused? Can you tell me the answer to the question that causes me much confusion?" But the dog only barked softly in response. She sighed again. Reaching the age of a young adult was filled with complexity. She remembered the days when she was just eight and had just lost her family. She was filled with despair and despair. The incident left her mute and fearful of humans. She was ruined as a child. Every child in her old village refused to talk to her because they said she was a freak. A freak, an abnormal child.

Until the moment she saw Sesshomaru-sama.

She remembered every moment clearly. When she first laid her eyes on him, she was smitten. Although the person lying was hurt, his back view portrayed a beautiful man. She lay in the bushes watching him. The person had beautiful silver hair, and it was very long. He wore beautiful clothes too. However he was terribly injured. Inching closer, her body came in contact with the bushes and they rustled. Then, she poked her head out. The person turned back and snarled at her. She was taken aback by his beauty. However, his eyes were crimson red and his fangs were exceptionally long. She was captivated by his face. The Prussian blue crescent mark on his forehead. The magenta stripes on each side of his glorious face. Then, she gulped. Would he be angry if she came closer? She decided that food offerings would probably allow her to do so. Hence, she first left her water container near him and went to get food.

She ran and stole fish from the fish preserve. She had to act quickly, or she would be captured by the villagers and they'd give her a sound beating. Once the coast was clear, she ran back to him, picking mushrooms on the way and placing them on a leaf. She walked to him and placed the food down carefully.

She saw him in close proximity. Up close, he was even more breath-taking to look at. He had elfish ears and his eyes were a normal white with golden pupils. He could not be human. Humans were not made that way. He had to be a god, or at least a fairy. But his feral look just then denied her first guesses. If that was so, he had to be a demon. Thinking that it was enough for one day, she backed into the bushes when she heard a velvety low voice.

"I don't eat human food. Take it away," She turned back and he looked away from her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She continued to back away and walked back to her hut. When it was midnight, she decided, she would steal some fish again and offer it to him.

Midnight struck. She caught one fish when light shone on her. In horror, she saw that her worst terror had come true. The villagers had caught her in the act. She attempted to escape but was prevented by them.

"How dare you, Rin! This village has been so kind to you and yet you stole from our fish preserve! You ungrateful brat!" They started kicking her. She whimpered in pain as one of them kicked her right eye. Then, they let her go and she staggered back to her beautiful person. He was hurt, and could not fend for himself. She had to get food for him. She had to.

Scouring the forest, she found some wild vegetables and plucked them off. They would have to do for now. She would find something else later for him. Hurrying to him, she saw his angelic self when he spoke again.

"I told you, I do not eat human food," She panted in exhaustion and held out the vegetables to him. After a few moments, he opened his full lips.

"You. How did you get those bruises?" She stared open mouthed at him. Had he really asked about her injuries? No one had cared for her wellbeing ever since her family was slaughtered by bandits. And now, he had just asked about her injuries.

"If you want, you can choose not to say. I don't really care," He continued when she did not reply. Upon this sentence, she beamed at him. This person was not only pulchritudinous, he was kind too. For so long, no one had been kind to her. Suddenly, her injuries didn't hurt anymore. She placed the food down and bowed to him, waving happily as she ran back home. When she got back, an unknown man was in her hut. She stared in fright. Who was this man? The man finished drinking water from her barrel of water and looked at her.

"Is this your house?" She nodded after much hesitation. Then, the man looked alarmed and ran out. She turned in his direction and saw the horrifying sight. Several man-eating wolves were attacking the villagers and they killed them. She stood rooted to the ground, unable to run. She was too afraid. Many wolves also raced after the man and caught him while he tried to swim away but to no avail. The next thing she saw was a scary man with a tail. He took a shiny fragment of something from the man and walked back to the direction he had come from.

However, he turned back again and slashed at the man. He flicked the blood and told his wolves to eat whatever they wanted in the village. She widened her eyes in fear. They were going to eat her sooner or later! She cried out and started running to the silver-haired god. She knew the wolves were hot on her heels, and if she did not run faster, she would end up as food for them. While she ran, she saw the magnificent god look at her and walk away. The illusion vanished as she tripped over a branch and rolled back. She screamed in fright as the wolves got to her and bit her. Then, her vision went black.

When she woke up, she saw him. The exotic-looking person was cradling her with one arm and let her go when she was fully awake. She stood on the ground and watched as he walked away. She remembered bring bitten by wolves. She was sure she should have died. But why was she alive?

That was it. He must have saved her in the nick of time. She felt like she entered a dream trance. She slowly walked to his figure. She decided that she would follow her benefactor and stick with him.

The rest of their days together passed in a blur. She learned many things about him. He was a dog demon. Not only that, he was also of noble birth too, as related to her by his faithful but nonsense-spouting follower, a green imp called Jaken-sama. Her benefactor was called Sesshomaru-sama. It meant killing perfection. She knew she should be afraid of him, but she couldn't. He saved her and allowed her to tag along. She was not afraid of him. She was definitely in awe of him. In every aspect, he was better than humans.

He had given her a new kimono, saying that her clothes were too small for her and it looked unpresentable. Hence, he passed her a yellow-and-orange checkered kimono, with green circles as the main pattern. She loved it. The kimono was yet another proof that he was a kind person. In addition, he'd given his steed to him, a two-headed demon which now protected her. She had named them Ah-un, and they kept her company when Sesshomaru-sama was away.

While following Sesshomaru-sama, she had noticed much about him. Sesshomaru-sama was extremely strong and ruthless. However, he was also kind to her. He had made Jaken-sama find out her details and she had written it down. The information was then passed to Sesshomaru-sama and he would clarify it with her, hence making her speak. He would walk and ask her some questions. The first time he tried to make her talk was when she was eating.

"Your name is Rin. Yes, or no?" He asked. She nodded and he stopped.

"I expect you to speak. Yes, or no? You do not nod," He flashed stern eyes at her. She gulped. However, she knew he meant well.

"Ye…Ye…Yes," She stuttered out. He stopped looking stern.

"You are eight. Right, or wrong?"

"Ri…Right," She was amazed at her progress of speech. It was though being with Sesshomaru-sama had cleared her inability to speak.

"Hey! Insolent girl, you should address Sesshomaru-sama! Whenever you talk, ask, or respond to Sesshomaru-sama, you should put in the honorifics!" Jaken-sama cried out. He was then rewarded with a stone to his head. She giggled.

"Hhh hai. Jaken-sama, I will remember that and follow your instructions," She responded obediently. Sesshomaru-sama looked pained.

Laughter and fun made her speak again. And it was all Sesshomaru-sama's work. From a quiet and antisocial girl, she became cheerful and talkative.

She snapped back to reality. Without realising, she had gone back into her memory banks. She smiled. This path carved out her character. She missed her old life. Following Sesshomaru-sama while he pursued Naraku was full of danger, but she was happy. She had learned so much because of her lord. She missed Jaken-sama, Ah-un and most of all, Sesshomaru-sama. She missed all of that.

With that, she fell asleep with Hikari.

**Note: I think I nailed episode 35. I relied on my memory and I hope I didn't miss much out. I edited out the parts where she's dead and Tenseiga because... 1) She can't know what's going on while she's dead and 2) I totally forgot. Ma, I'll sort of weave in it someday. Have a nice day, people. And thank you for reading. (:**


	5. Chapter 5 preview

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't posted a story in …let's see… THREE WEEKS OR SO? Okay. Really. I'm lousy in time management. I did write just a little bit on the next chapter, so this chapter will be just a preview and not chapter 5, which WILL come out at CNY. So, enjoy, reader(s), and maybe you can help me in ideas on how to carry on? **

He was gazing at the moon when he smelt the familiar scent. He turned back and hissed at the woman behind him.

"Sesshomaru, how long have we not met? And this is how you greet an old friend? Sessshomaru, even though we are demons, fellow courtesy is still stressed on in our race," The young woman smirked proudly. Jaken merely looked as though as his eyes went out for a run. He couldn't believe the audacious woman had just called his lord by his name and insulted him indirectly.

The woman was dressed in finery of gold threads and red silk. Complied with her pale and beautiful complexion, it was quite correct to claim that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She flicked her long silver hair back and her full red lips curled into a smile. Her every action expressed fluidity and elegance. However, he was not in the least awed by the fairy-like creature standing in front of him. In fact, he hated the sight of her. She symbolized death to him. He scoffed in disgust.

"Yuki, you indeed live up to your distasteful name. What is it that you have come to find me for?" He replied calmly, undeterred by her insults.

"Oh, I'm just here to announce that we are about to get mated, that's all. Your mother and my father announced it. Aren't you glad to deserve me?" She burst into peals of laughter.

He was taken aback by that moment. He, marry that lowlife creature? She scowled at his thought.

"Sesshomaru, have you forgotten that I read thoughts? Me, a _lowlife creature_? What are you talking about? Certainly, you should know that I am of the same status as you. You are the most powerful male demon, whereas I am your female counterpart. How is it possible that I am a_ lowlife_?" She bared her fangs into a smile. Much as she appeared to look like she didn't care, he knew better.

Without a word, he drew out his beloved sword.

**Preview! Shall write out the whole thing soon! Again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
